A Different Way to Go
by cadmiumredvulpini
Summary: An alternate universe fanfiction where Sean Anderson meets a some other crazy family tour guide (not Kailani and Gabato) looking for a job. Östen, a high-school graduate who works with his mom in the tourism business, is a skeptic to Sean's theories, but once he finds himself on the Mysterious Island, he soon finds more than crazy in Sean's eyes.


An alternate universe fanfiction where Sean Anderson meets a some other crazy family tour guide (not Kailani and Gabato) looking for a job.

Sean Anderson/OMC (Östen), Alexander Anderson/OFC (Maya, Östen's mother)

_Östen, a high-school graduate who works with his mom in the tourism business, is a skeptic to Sean's theories, but once he finds himself on the Mysterious Island, he soon finds more than crazy in Sean's eyes._

_Together with his religious mom Maya, their eyes open to a colorful world all thanks to Sean and Alexander Anderson._

_Hank picks up a strange pet and seems to find himself caring for the strange creäture._

**AN: This will be fun. By the way, I really don't have an outline and I'm just writing as to where I think things would fit. I foyu believe that I should have marked this as M/M, well, good luck. Gay is okay and normal so you shouldn't be surprised.**

**Disclaimer: I used to write fanfiction without writing disclaimers. I do not wish to infringe anything (except for the laws of Josh Hutcherson's underwear.)**

* * *

"Oz! Östen, darling, come here! We got customers!"

"Yes mother, I'm coming." I called back to my mom. Customers, I thought, probably just a bunch of losers wanting to molest my mom.

See, my mom is, how do you say, a bit of a charmer in her late thirties. She has an auburn head of hair (which had seductively made their way into a multitude of men's hearts and pants) and a pair of beautiful sea green eyes. She has a distinct musical voice, which my father once described as angelic.

So much for my father, who was a lousy, cheating British scoundrel who did nothing but steal from my mother, saying that he was investing in a very profitable company. Lucky for us, he got hit by a bus one morning. _Arthur James Collins, dead at 31, leaves an impoverished family behind._ I remember that day when I was seven, I had laughed when I first saw him getting hit by the bus, much like what happens in those Tom and Jerry kids' shows. This time however, he didn't get back up and there was certainly a lot more blood - well, considering there's a lack thereof in the cartoons.

I, on the other hand, seem to have inherited from none of them as I have raven hair and brown eyes. My eyes are actually the part of my body I'm most proud of. I don't know but I've always found them mesmerizing. Yes, I used to spend a lot of time staring at the mirror.

"This is Sean and Hank, why don't you introduce yourself?" My mom said, gesturing to first to the shorter man and the huge hulk in front of her.

One of them, Sean, had these beautiful hazel eyes. The type I just get lost into, I thought, before pushing it away quickly and saying.

"I'm Östen Collins, but you can call me Oz, seafarer, adventurer, ravisher and ocean extraordinaire, also, the brains of the operation," I glanced at my mother - who was scowling sarcastically - and continued. "Welcome to Palau! Where are we off to first?"

In front of me were two men, a shorter man, who wore a black t-shirt, and a huge hulk who seemed to be in charge of the former.

"I'm kidding about the ravishing." I said as I noticed hazel eyes - Sean, ugh! - staring at me.

"I... uh, I... We're, we... uh, want to-" Sean stuttered, before being cut off by Hank.

"We want to go here," he said, showing us a GPS location on his iPhone. "Can you take us?"

I checked out the screen and read the coördinates. "So, you want to go diving for something?"

Sean finally said something, excitement evident in his tone. "We're looking for an island."

"Well, there's no island there, I'm pretty sure. Just a lot of water, I'm afraid."

"No, it's... It's the Mysterious Island, Jules Verne's 'The Mysterious Island?' Jonathan Swift's 'Gulliver's Travels?' 'Treasure Island?'"

"They all refer to some island, I know. You're not going to find that here."

"We actually did some sleuthing on this one. I'm sure, my grandfather's-"

Hank cut him off again. "Will you take us?"

"The boat needs some prepping, but I can get it ready in a few minutes." My mom said.

"There's a storm ahead, we better not go. If you want you can stay at a place we own," I offered.

"But we have to get there now! There must be a reason grandpa sent that message-"

"No, Sean. I'm with Östen on this one. We better not go." Hank assented.

"But-"

"No but's, safety is our number one priority, Sean."

"Fine."

Hank turned to my mom and began discussing rates, leaving me and Hazel Eyes alone.

_"So, ravisher, want to have some fun?" Sean says._

_I lick my lips, considering my options. "Definitely something I'd like to try with you, handsome."_

_"Why don't you go test the waters then?" He says leaning into me, his hands on my waist._

_I feel his hardened member pressed against my right leg. He's almost humping me dry. I look deeper into his eyes as my own member began to harden._

_"Come on, Oz. Show me a little of your magic. You can start by showing me your wand." Sean says, before licking his luscious lips._

_He leans in to taste my mouth and nubs a little on my lower lip. He pulls away in less than a moment._

_"What do you think?" He asks._

_"Perfect."_

_His hands reach for my-_

"So..." Sean startles me, distracting me from my daydream.

"Yeah..."

"Where are you from?" He asks.

"Palau, duh. I'm the one who'd supposed to ask that right?" I tell him, scorning myself for the matter-of-fact tone and the conversation tip.

"I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly alright." I reply almost immediately.

"Okay then."

"Very well." I say, facing somewhere else.

"Oz?" My mom calls my attention. "Can you show Sean to the Inn? Me and Hank might be a while."

"Of course mom," I tell her. "See you later?"

Hank and my mom both nod and resume talking. I gesture for Sean to follow me, his eyes never leaving mine. I'd say it was creepy if I wasn't romantically attracted to him. I'm not romantically attracted to him.

It is creepy.

"Shall we?" Sean asks. "Your place then..."

"Yeah, uh, this way."

* * *

**AN: This was a horrible experience. I ****did ****sort of enjoy writing this, but this is not something I'd actually be proud of. You know what this is? Comfort writing. Absolutely terrible.**

**I hope I didn't do anything too damaging or offensive to the world of literature, haha. Please review!**


End file.
